


The 12 Types of Paterson Kisses

by Carloswilliamcarlos



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carloswilliamcarlos/pseuds/Carloswilliamcarlos
Summary: The 12 most memorable kisses you share with Pat.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The 12 Types of Paterson Kisses

1\. The first kiss, as shy and sweet as he was. His bravery, his soft but sure lips, the gentle puff of his breath had your head spinning. But nothing had you as floored as the starstruck look in his eyes when he pulled away, and the skip in his step he didn’t think you’d notice as he walked gleefully back to his car.

2\. The second kiss that went on and on and on as you explored each other. Hands grasping his biceps, curling through the hair at the nape of his neck, sliding slowly down his broad chest. Tongue swirling against his, his teeth nipping at your lower lip. Tasting him and reveling in the way he pulled you impossibly tighter, like you’d never be close enough. 

3\. The silly kiss in his kitchen, smooching off the icing you dotted on his lip. Bright morning light streaming through the window. Oldies chiming cheerfully from the radio. A day full of free time unwinding ahead of you and nowhere else you’d rather be. 

4\. The kiss frozen in time as he pressed you firmly against his darkened bedroom’s door frame. You both knew what would come next and the anticipation left you breathless. Your body wasn’t just a body, you knew as his hand played nervously with the bottom of your shirt. He didn’t just want sex; he wanted you. Wanted to show you how strong his feelings were. And, oh. He did.

5\. The first good morning kiss. Waking up with his arm draped around your middle. Never had you felt so safe, so sure you were exactly where you needed to be. Kissing him gently awake, his lips pulling into a smile before his eyes even opened. 

6\. The tearful kiss when he read his first poem about you. You knew how sacred an act it was for him to share his writing, and it was better than you could have ever hoped for. It was like you were seeing yourself for the first time, seeing yourself the way he saw you. You held his face tenderly and kissed him with gratitude, with admiration, with love.

7\. The sweaty kiss surrounded by cardboard boxes full of new beginnings. You were moving into his place, making it your collective home. He reached into the nearest box and set a framed photo of you and your family on an end table by the sofa. Smiling down at you, he whispered, “Welcome home.”

8\. The wine drunk kiss at 2 am, singing a little too loudly in the living room. Because you could. Because you were safe with each other. Because there was so much to sing about. You were in love. And the man you loved had rosy red cheeks, shining eyes, a goofy grin, and hands forever reaching for you, even as you spun around the room with arms spread carelessly wide.

9\. The stolen kiss between the shelves of your favorite book store. Mouths far too sloppy, hands far too bold, pulses thumping far too fast for somewhere so public.

10\. The kiss of comfort, placed softly on his head after a long and draining day. Everything had gone wrong. Rude passengers, electrical problems, construction noises drowning out his thoughts as he tried to write by the falls. It was all too much. But here he was home with you, pulled close to your chest, wrapped up in love, the rest of the world melting away.

11\. The naughty kiss when you surprised him on the bus at the end of the day, just after everyone left. You straddled his lap in the driver’s seat, flashing a peek of red lingerie, smirking at the way his breath caught in his throat. “We better get out of here before my girlfriend sees us,” he joked, and you jumped and giggled when he pushed you back against the horn. 

12\. The kiss as you headed to bed, Paterson still writing away at his desk. You stopped at the doorway and looked back at him, at the way a single strand of hair fell forward, at the way his hand confidently gripped his pen, at the way his lips moved ever so slightly as his words came to life. At the way he glanced back up at you, smiling sweetly, love glowing all around you like a secret only you would ever share.


End file.
